The film project
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Pour le cours de cinéma, Craig a un film a faire sur quelque chose qui lui plait. Hum... pas Stripe, pas Red Racer, alors...


Traduction de la fiction de_ lego dinasaur_

* * *

><p><span>The film project<span>

.

_**Très bien, je vais vous donner un nouveau projet à faire. Qui est excité**? Annonça madame Evans. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement général poussé par la classe Cinéma et Photographie de seconde. De toute la classe, seules quelques personnes étaient excitées à l'idée de ce projet.

Craig Tucker, assis à son bureau, regardait le professeur avec ses yeux bleus foncés, en attendant avec anxiété la suite des consignes. Craig adorait la classe de cinéma. Il était doué pour faire des courts métrages, c'était un hobby qu'il avait acquis en CM1.

Madame Evans retourna à son bureau, s'y assit et continua d'expliquer le projet :

_**Je veux que vous fassiez un petit film de trois minutes à propos de quelques que vous trouvez intéressant. Je vous noterai sur votre créativité et vérifierai si vous avez utilisé les techniques appropriées que l'on a vues hier. Des questions**?

Madame Evans jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et s'arrêta sur Craig alors qu'il levait lentement la main. Elle soupira, car elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait demander. Madame Evans fit un signe de tête à Craig, un geste simple qui lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait la permission de parler.

_**Je peux faire un film sur Red Racer**? Demanda Craig en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et raides. Madame Evans leva les yeux aux ciel.

_**Non Craig. On en a déjà discuté auparavant. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu fasses un film sur une série télé**.

_**Alors je peux en faire un sur.**..

_**Non tu ne peux pas faire un film sur ton cochon d'Inde! L'interrompit madame Evans en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel**.

Chaque fois qu'elle donnait un nouveau devoir, Craig posait toujours les mêmes questions. Craig lui fit un doigt mais elle l'ignora. Il savait qu'elle s'était habituée à son majeur depuis longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en servir. La cloche sonna et les étudiants commencèrent à sortir de la classe, impatients d'aller déjeuner et discuter avec leurs amis. Craig empoigna son sac, se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Butters.

Butters rangeait un classeur bleu clair dans son sac et se préparait à partir. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il remarqua l'autocollant Hello Kitty sur le classeur de Butters. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, tout le monde s'était habitué à l'obsession de Butters pour Hello Kitty depuis l'école élémentaire.

_**Hey Butters**.

Butters releva la tête quand il entendit son nom.

_**Oh, salut Craig**. Sourit Butters tout en posant son sac sur son épaule. Craig ignora le regard que Kenny lui lançait depuis la porte, et lui fit mentalement un doigt. Kenny marmonna quelque chose mais Craig ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Kenny n'était pas en classe de Cinéma mais il venait toujours chercher Butters à la fin du cours pour l'emmener déjeuner. Parfois, Craig se demandait si Kenny et Butters sortaient ensemble. Il en doutait, Kenny fleurtait avec lui mais Butters ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_**Butters, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides**. Dit lentement Craig en suivant Butters jusqu'à la porte, où Kenny attendait. Kenny jeta un œil suspicieux à Craig, il se demandait probablement pourquoi Craig parlait à Butters.

_**Ça alors Craig! Bien sûr, je serais ravi de t'aider! T'as besoin d'aide pour quoi**? Demande Butters, en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

_**Je veux simplement quelques plans de toi où tu serais toi-même[1] pour mon projet de film**. Dit Craig en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Butters. Kenny lui lança un regard furieux et Craig leva son doigt préféré. Butters continuait de marcher à leurs côtés pas du tout conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer.

_**Kenny j'ai aussi besoin de toi dans ma vidéo, mais sans ta capuche**. Proposa-t-il, sans trop savoir comment Kenny allait répondre.

Kenny haussa les épaules.

_**Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je t'aide**?

Craig lui fit un doigt puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de chewing-gums.

_**Le mieux que j'ai à t'offrir c'est un chewing-gum**.

Craig extirpa une draguée de son paquet de chewing-gums mentholés préférés, en mis une dans sa bouche et en tendit une autre à Kenny.

Kenny réfléchit un moment avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil chafouin.

_...** Deux chewing-gums et je marche**.

Kenny fit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il le vit sortir une autre dragée du paquet et la lui donner. Le trio arriva enfin à la cafétéria et se sépara, Kenny et Butters allèrent à leur table habituelle composée de Stan, Kyle et Cartman, tandis que Craig entreprit de trouver les quelques autres personnes dont il avait besoin pour son projet cinématographique.

*x*x*

_**Hey Tweek**!

Craig s'approcha discrètement par derrière du petit blond et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Craig dut se morde la langue pour ne pas rire lorsque Tweek sursauta et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les deux se tenaient sur le perron[2] devant chez Tweek. C'était samedi et Craig voulait s'attaquer à la dernière (et la plus importante) partie de son film.

_**Gah! Doux Jésus Craig! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça**! Dit Tweek après s'être un petit peu calmé (à l'aide de Craig)

Craig fit un petit sourire et posa à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Tweek tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

_**Hey Tweek, j'ai un projet de film à faire et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.**

Craig eut un sourire en coin. Tweek but nerveusement une gorgée de café à son thermos.

_**Euh, bien sûr que je vais t'aider. C'est quoi le titre du film**?

_**Il s'appelle ''**_**Les beaux blonds de South Park**_**''**.

Craig ne put retenir un sourire. La prof avait dit de faire un film à propos de quelque chose qu'il aimait, et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_**Nhg, Craig, je ne veux pas faire ça**. Tweek se mordit les lèvres et ôta le bras de Craig de ses épaules.

_**S'il te plait Tweek.** Craig fit la moue, j'ai déjà filmé Bébé, Butters, Annie, Lexus et Kenny! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est toi. Dit-il de manière aguicheuse en faisant un clin d'œil à Tweek, qui frissonna et détourna le regard, les joues rosies

_**Kenny est beau**? Demanda Tweek abasourdi.

Craig leva les yeux au ciel

_**Apparemment tu ne l'as jamais vu sans sa capuche**.

_**Ben... non, jamais. Tu as raison**. Déclara Tweek. Son esprit imaginait à quoi Kenny pouvait ressembler sans sa capuche.

_**Bref, s'il te plait, soit dans mon film. Tu seras le préféré du show**! Sourit Craig

_Tu es mon préféré_[3]. Pensa-t-il.

Tweek fixait ses pieds avec nervosité.

_**Ngh, d'accord... si tu le dis Craig**.

Craig eut une sourire suspicieux.

_**Je reviens, j'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher ma caméra**! Cria-t-il en partant en courant en direction de chez lui.

_**Ngh! C'est beaucoup trop de pression**! Cria Tweek alors que Craig était trop loin pour entendre. Tweek tira sur ses cheveux et se précipita à l'intérieur de chez lui en oubliant son thermos sur le perron. Après quelques secondes, il ressortir en courant et le saisit, avant de faire demi-tour et s'enfermer à clef.

*x*x*

_**Ok Tweek, tu t'assoie là et tu prends l'air adorable**! Dit Craig en souriant franchement.

_Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui_. Pensa-t-il en regardant le blond.

_**C-CRAIG**! Hurla Tweek, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Craig leva les yeux de sa caméra, toujours souriant :

_**Oui Tweek**?

_**Pourquoi il faut que j'enlève mon t-shirt**? **Aux autres aussi tu leur as demandé de l'enlever**?

Tweek essayait de cacher son corps, embarrassé d'être filmé torse nu.

_**Non**. Répondit sincèrement Craig en faisant quelques ajustements sur sa caméra pour éviter le regard de Tweek.

_**Quoi**? Cria Tweek en tremblant comme un fou.

_**Ben, je t'ai dit que tu serais la star**! Craig fit un clin d'œil à Tweek et ajouta, **tu es mon préféré**.

_**C-CRAIG**! Le visage de Tweek devint rouge comme une tomate. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se précipita dans l'escalier, le plus loin possible de Craig et de sa caméra diabolique.

_**Tu peux fuir mais tu ne peux te cacher**!

Craig partit à la poursuite de Tweek, il riant et lui courait après dans toute la maison, la camera abandonnée au sous-sol.

End

* * *

><p>[1] pas réussi à trouver une bonne formulation.<em> "I just want some shots of you being yourself for my film project<em>'' en VO

[2]''_porch_'' en VO, qui se traduit par porche mais il me semble que ça désignait le perron

[3]_ You're defiantly my favourite_, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre le _defiantly_ qui signifie _d'un air de défi_.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Au fait je me suis pas encore posée la question mais je ne traduit jamais les titres, vous voulez que je le fasse où ca va?

La prochaine sera une CraigxKenny conformément à la demande de Romi, à propos du bal de promo.


End file.
